Drama
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Gadis berkaca mata itu tampak bahagia sementara pemuda itu tampak dingin dan acuh. Seakan tidak tahu, mau sampai kapan ia akan berbohong seperti itu. Keep peace !. Warn!saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini. So, just DLDR.
1. The Beginning

Tanpa mengerjap, iris hitam kelam itu fokus memandang sosok gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang berada jauh beberapa meter di depannya. Dan saat mata mereka mulai saling memandang, senyum mereka sama-sama merekah manis. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu seakan terpenjara dan tak mau lepas dari pandangannya sendiri. Namun, saat sebuah tangan muncul di depan wajahnya, seketika itu juga pemuda itu bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hei, Sasuke !. Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ke arah seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah dan berkacamata yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa henti dan tepat duduk di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tak punya jawaban pasti. Sebab sedari tadi pula ia sama sekali tak mendengar topik pembicaraannya. Pemuda itu takut untuk terlalu jujur. Dan pada saat itu pula, pemuda itu tak ingin menyembunyikan kebenarannya.

Jadi,

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu."

Gadis bermata empat itu tampak bahagia sementara pemuda itu tampak dingin dan acuh. Seakan tidak tahu, mau sampai kapan ia akan berbohong seperti itu.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai para siswa Akademi Konoha menggema di seluruh penjuru Lapangan Basket. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang sedang melakukan aktivitas pun rela berhenti untuk bertindak, hanya sekedar untuk melihat sebuah pertandingan yang tak kalah biasa di mainkan di lingkungan Sekolah.

 _Tribun_ tampak sesak dan penuh. Penonton yang sebenarnya adalah dominasi dari guru-guru dan siswa-siswi Akademi yang sama itu terlihat asyik dengan pertandingan basket hari ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya saja, ini adalah ajang final pertandingan basket antara Kelas 12-Sains2 dan Kelas 12-Social yang _notabene_ Kelas-kelas terkuat dalam bidang olahraga.

Suasana semakin tegang dan histeris di menit-menit terakhir. Para penonton sudah bisa menebak, Kelas mana yang akan menang. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari nilai yang terpampang di papan skor, yang dengan sengaja di tulis oleh guru olahraga. Kelas 12-Social 59 – 71 Kelas 12-Sains2.

'Dugh Dugh Dugh'

Penonton semakin bersorak ria ketika melihat seorang bintang Kelas 12-Sains2 men- _dribble_ bola dengan lihai dan menghasilkan gerakan yang indah. Sasuke yang berwajah tampan berkaus biru muda, berambut hitam seperti ekor ayam, dan ber- _badge_ Kapten di lengan kirinya, kini menjadi pusat perhatian dalam detakan waktu yang semakin menegang.

Pemuda itu melompat setinggi yang ia bisa dan seakan melayang. Bola basket yang menempel di tangan kanannya masih setia mengikuti gerakan tubuh. Seakan tak peduli pada pemain lain yang mencoba menghalangi aksinya, Sasuke juga mencoba memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _Ring_ dengan paksa. Dan akhirnya,

'Dugh!'

Bola basket menyentuh permukaan lantai setelah melewati ring dengan indahnya dan pertandingan pun berakhir dan di menangkan oleh Kelas 12-Sains2 dengan skor 73 – 59.

Lautan tepuk tangan pun langsung bergemuruh dari para _Supporter_ Kelas 12-Sains2 tak lupa mereka juga menyorakkan nama Sasuke yang baru saja mencetak skor

Sementara sang empunya nama hanya tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearah _supporter_. Sambil menepi, sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

"Wah, Sasuke-ku memang hebat !"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berkacamata berteriak kearah Sasuke sambil membawa handuk kecil. Sasuke hanya menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya ia berkata juga.

" _Arigatou naa, Karin. Tapi ini masih belum apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke merendah._

Karin terkekeh manja, "Hei, jangan rendah diri begitu. Oh aku lupa. Kau pasti haus. Aku belikan minuman ya?" Ujar Karin perhatian. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke hanya bisa meraih handuk yang di tinggalkan Karin dan bersikap biasa saja, tak tertarik.

Sasuke berjalan melewati pintu ruang ganti pakaian. Ia masih terlihat sibuk mengucek rambut hitamnya dengan handuk kecil. Tidak, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Mau minum?" Tawar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan seketika saja iris hitam miliknya membulat, terkejut menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**


	2. A Drink For Sasuke

Sasuke berjalan melewati pintu ruang ganti pakaian. Ia masih terlihat sibuk mengucek rambut hitamnya dengan handuk kecil. Tidak, sampai sebuah suara dari belakang membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Mau minum?", Tawar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan seketika saja iris hitam miliknya membulat, terkejut menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : aHideDiamond ( VQ )**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Pemuda itu membiarkan semua momen berjalan dengan perlahan, dengan menikmati pemandangan dari sosok bayangan serupa bidadari bermata sehijau batu _emerald_ yang membopong tubuhnya ke hadapan Sasuke tanpa diminta.

Jemari-jemari kanan manis itu terulur, menggenggam sebotol air mineral. Memberi tatapan meyakinkan untuk memberi sebuah tawaran.

Sasuke menatap objek tawaran dan si penawar secara bergantian sebelum alis kirinya bertaut dan kedua tepi bibirnya melengkung,

"Kenapa seorang Sakura begitu perhatian?"

Gadis itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, sedikit kesal, " _Anata wa baka janai no_?"

"Maksudnya, kau menyukaiku?", pemuda itu tampak sarkastis.

Secepat kilat Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya berpaling menatap yang lain sembari bersemu merah. Tetap kesal dan hendak marah, "Tentu saja―"

"―Iya?", celetuk Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

"Tidak !"

"Jangan bohong"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu memotong pembicaraan ?!. Bakamono !", Sergah Sakura

"Apa aku menyuruhmu berbohong?"

Uap panas seakan mengepul diatas kepala berselimutkan helaian _soft pink_ itu, pancaran matanya berkilat-kilat, dengan wajah merah setotal _mugen tsukiyomi_. Tangannya juga terkepal sangat kuat, beberapa detik lagi gadis itu melayangkan sebuah bogem. Tetapi, pemuda itu tetap menanggapinya dengan santai bahkan tersenyum melihat semua tingkah polah Sakura yang semakin terpampang jelas didepan penglihatannya.

"Ya sudah ... ", Sakura mengembalikan mimik wajahnya ke semula.

Saat gadis itu mulai memutarkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, pemuda itu dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Sakura.

" _Eits_!―",

Pemuda itu tetap diam dan dingin memastikan semua yang akan terjadi saat ia mencegah gadis itu pergi. Sementara itu, ia dan gadis incarannya kini jadi saling memandang satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sasuke mengharapkan ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun, sial ternyata inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan termanis yang harus ia lalui. Paras gadis itu yang selalu saja tiba-tiba membuyarkan keheningan dalam dada Sasuke. Iris hijau itu, kini terpampang dihadapan wajahnya.

"Berikan itu padaku.", bisik Sasuke, sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil botol minuman.

"Dasar _Baka_.", rutuk gadis itu.

"Kalau aku yang bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_ tentang teori alam semesta hingga nilai kelompok kita jadi rendah?"

Sakura mulai _uring-uringan_ , "Lepaskan !"

"Ah, ya ..., " , Tangan lembut Sakura terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke, "Terima kasih untuk minumannya."

"Terserah !,", Wajah Sakura mulai menjauhi Sasuke dan berpaling, "Bisa-bisa aku gila jika terus berurusan denganmu !"

Tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kesalnya, Sakura kembali memutarkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar punggung Sakura yang semakin berlalu diantara loker-loker penyimpanan, seiring berjalannya waktu. Tiba-tiba ia membuat lengkungan senyum di wajahnya untuk ke sekian kalinya,

"Aku juga mungkin bisa gila jika terus bersamamu,"

Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya dengan handuk yang Karin berikan padanya kemudian menenggak habis air minum yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tapi itu tak apa.", ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

 **xXXXx**

'Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ... '

Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji beras mengucur deras dari kepalanya hingga hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit ia berlari hanya untuk mencari sosok seorang pemuda yang mungkin bisa ia temui dengan mudah dalam lingkungan Sekolah seluas 8 hektar, suhu panas yang tak bersahabat di musim ini malah menjadikannya basah kuyup oleh keringat.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dan hanya berusaha untuk memegang kedua lututnya yang berdenyut semakin nyeri. Kemudian ia menautkan sebagian helaian rambut merahnya dibalik telinga kirinya. Bibirnya juga tak berhenti mendesah lelah. Tapi ia tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa. Mata merah itu menoleh pada genggaman tangannya sendiri. Kearah sebuah kaleng minuman isotonik dingin yang masih setia untuk di berikan pada seseorang.

Gadis itu menaikkan sedikit posisi kacamatanya, kemudian ia menghela nafas keras-keras, "Aku harus memberikan ini pada Sasuke !".

 **xXXXx**

* * *

To Be Continued ...

* * *

 **REPLY FOR GUESTS**

 **no name** : Makasih sudah mau baca dan review. Ini lanjutannya sudah update ^^

 **Anak Metal** : Maaf ya kalau ceritanya tidak bermutu ^^ . Keep peace !. Saya akan mati pada waktunya ko, hihihi :v


	3. The Honest Sasuke

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dan hanya berusaha untuk memegang kedua lututnya yang berdenyut semakin nyeri. Kemudian ia menautkan sebagian helaian rambut merahnya dibalik telinga kirinya. Bibirnya juga tak berhenti mendesah lelah. Tapi, ia tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa. Mata merah itu menoleh pada genggaman tangannya sendiri. Kearah sekaleng minuman isotonik dingin yang masih setia untuk di berikan pada seseorang.

Gadis itu menaikkan sedikit posisi kacamatanya, kemudian ia menghela nafas keras-keras, "Aku harus memberikan ini pada Sasuke !".

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Mata hitam yang nyalang itu menatap langit-langit Koridor Sekolah. Menghiraukan semua siswa yang berlalu lalang sembarangan di hadapan tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan punggung lebarnyanya di Balkon lantai dua yang lumayan tinggi. Dalam beberapa saat, pemuda itu menenggak habis isi dari botol air mineral yang rupanya sedari tadi sudah ia genggam. Kemudian, menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Menyegarkan ... ", gumamnya.

"Sasuke!―"

Baru saja ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ya, baru saja ada panggilan untuknya, diantara bunyi 'Tek-tek' sepasang sepatu dan desahan lelah karena habis berlari. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kembali, kali ini kearah sumber suara, saat langkah yang memekakkan telinga itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia bangkit dari Balkon, di dapatinya seorang gadis bermata empat dan berambut merah.

"Karin―"

"Ini―", disela-sela nafasnya yang masih memburu, gadis itu memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonik yang masih baru, "Ini untukmu."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu memandangnya dengan penuh rasa semangat. Tapi saat ia mulai melihat sebuah objek yang sedang dipegang Sasuke, air muka gadis itu berubah menjadi agak terkejut bahkan untuk menunjukkan mimik lelah pun tampaknya ia tak mampu.

"Sasuke―", panggil gadis itu, tak percaya.

"Karin, maaf,", balas Sasuke. Seraya tersenyum kikuk, matanya menatap kearah lain, dan menggaruk rambut hitamnya dengan gugup, "Aku sudah minum"

"Oh,", gadis tersadar, terbangun dari keterkejutannya, "Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Simpan saja ini untukmu,", Karin menyodorkan kaleng minumannya lebih dekat. Tersenyum dan tentu saja sedikit memaksa, "Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti"

Sasuke mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat. Layaknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu di kakinya. Rambut dan seragamnya tampak basah kuyup oleh keringat. Lututnya tampak bergetar hebat apalagi masih ada sisa-sisa ekspresi lelah di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Gadis itu pasti lelah. Dan memang benar ia sangat lelah. Ia ingat, ia juga sudah meninggalkan Ruang Ganti saat Karin pergi ke Kantin Sekolah untuk membeli minuman. Dan ia juga merasakan dengan sangat detail bagaimana lelahnya berlari hanya untuk mencari seseorang di seluruh penjuru Sekolah, yang luasnya sudah dianggap seperti setengah bagian kota Konoha ini. Apalagi untuk berlari-lari diatas beberapa tangga yang lumayan cukup tinggi untuk mencapai Lantai dua. Mengingat itu, tiba-tiba dengan perlahan ia mendorong―menolak―objek yang sedang ada dalam genggaman tangan Karin itu,

"Karin, terima kasih", seraya tersenyum manis

Kedua alis Karin bertaut pada satu titik, "Kenapa?"

"Lihatlah dirimu"

Karin mencoba meneliti seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah. Lantas bertanya, "Ada apa dengan diriku?"

"Kau tampak kacau,", jawab Sasuke, singkat. Gadis itu mendongkak kearahnya, "Kau tampak lelah, seragammu basah, dan lututmu bergetar"

Kini giliran Karin untuk memandang kearah lain dengan gugup, "Uh, itu―"

"Sudahlah. Minum saja"

"T-Tapi ... "

Mereka terdiam, canggung seperti untuk yang pertama kali. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke terangkat, mengacak puncak kepala Karin sambil tertawa kecil,

"Haha ... . Aku sudah minum, Karin. Sekarang, giliranmu"

"Eh?", Karin menatap Sasuke, parasnya mulai memerah.

Tangan Sasuke kembali ke semula, "Apa perlu ku bantu untuk membukanya?"

Gadis itu lebih terkejut, "Eh? T-tidak usah !. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri !"

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit tersenyum, "Nah, itu lebih baik"

Kesunyian menghampiri mereka untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara siswa-siswa lain masih saja sibuk menghentakkan sepatu mereka dan setia untuk berceloteh ria. Yang ada setelahnya hanya bunyi kaleng minuman isotonik yang dibuka Karin dan Sasuke menunggu Karin untuk meminum isinya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih", ucap Karin, lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk minumannya,", Karin mencoba menatap Sasuke lebih dalam―walaupun gugup, "Seharusnya, aku tidak lelah mencarimu. Tapi―"

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah. Aku memang sudah minum. Lagipula minuman isotonik tidak begitu baik untuk diminum tepat setelah olahraga berat. Malah itu lebih baik untukmu yang lebih lelah. Untuk menambah ion tubuhmu", ujar Sasuke, disela-sela Karin meminum isi kaleng itu.

Gadis lawan bicaranya itu menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap lantai, "Mmm ... . Begitu ya?,"

Tidak ada sahutan Sasuke yang terdengar. Melainkan sebuah jeda kata-kata yang akan Karin lontarkan untuk pemuda itu. Beberapa saat, paras Karin menjadi memerah, hendak mengatakan sesuatu,

"Aku menyukai Sasuke,", Karin tersenyum penuh canggung, "Aku menyukai Sasuke yang perhatian, Sasuke yang selalu mengerti"

Pemuda itu hanya membalas senyum dan kembali mengulang kecanggungannya pula―kini, membuat gestur mengusap punggung leher yang tak gatal.

"Dan aku,", lagi-lagi Karin menggantungkan kata-katanya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya semakin gugup, "Dan aku menyukai Sasuke yang jujur seperti ini !,"

DEG―Entah apa yang telah menyambar jantung Sasuke hingga ia tiba-tiba saja mau beranjak dari kecanggungannya. Ia terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Karin ucapkan. Bukan rasa senang atau semacamnya yang berhasil ia rasakan. Melainkan seperti sebuah pukulan berat yang mendarat di ulu hatinya. Ini tidak biasa.

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu !", Ujar Karin sambil berlalu pergi dengan bunyi alas sepatu bertempo tinggi. Sesaat kemudian, bunyi itu bercampur dengan yang lain, tak terdengar lagi.

Air muka Sasuke masih melongo di posisinya saat Karin pergi meninggalkannya ke Kelas. Ia masih mematung di sana―di dekat Balkon depan Kelas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Karin itu pujian atau sesuatu yang membuat ia harus menyadari dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tak lama, bel sekolah berbunyi. Sisa pelajaran untuk hari ini akan di mulai. Sebenarnya, ia masih merasa sakit dan ragu akan kata-kata Karin.

'Aku menyukai Sasuke yang jujur seperti ini.'―ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu di kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Benarkah selama ini Sasuke berlaku jujur pada Karin?. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Karin hari ini, benarkah?. Jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang memang seharusnya perhatian, selalu mengerti dan jujur terhadap perempuan yang menyukainya, apakah ia benar-benar memiliki semuanya?. Ah, ia hanya menopang dahinya yang terasa semakin nyeri sambil berlalu.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR GUESTS REVIEW**

 **login yuk** : Haaii ^^ . Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ini. Lanjutannya sudah update ^^ . Haha, VQ juga masih mencoba bikin yang bermutu nih :-) .

 **Guest** : Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ini :-D . Haha. Kalo VQ jelasin secara detail bahaya dong :-D . Ntar nggak asik dan mudah di tebak ( mungkin ini juga bisa di tebak jalan ceritanya ). Kalo udah nggak minat baca fanfict dengan pair yang ( mungkin ) tidak dominan ini, nggak usah baca aja ^^ .


	4. The Real Sasuke's Feeling

Gadis itu tertunduk tepat di atas meja tulisnya. Menenggelamkan paras yang merah total seperti udang rebus, menahan malu yang memang sebenarnya tak tertahan. Sampai-sampai mau bersikap biasa, ia tak mampu. Bersikap keren, ia juga tak bisa. Sebab, kejadian itu baru saja dilaluinya. Sebab, dalam satu detik saja terlewat, kejadian yang sudah terlanjur terjadi―nantinya tetap―hanya akan jadi sejarah hidupnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan ilmuwan, tentu saja waktu akan berlalu dan tak dapat kembali seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun, kala sebuah suara langkah kaki yang begitu terdengar _familiar_ , masuk―melewati daun pintu, ia hanya membuka mata dan mengintip dibalik tumpukan tangannya di meja.

Ia terus menatap kearah orang itu lewat mata ketiga dan keempatnya. Dan dalam sejenak, ia bisa langsung terperangah―heran dengan ekspresi yang orang itu tunjukkan padanya. Oh bukan, tepatnya orang itu sama sekali tidak menolehkan mimik wajahnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia juga bisa sangat mengenal apa yang ia tunjukkan lewat pancaran mata dan bibir tipisnya. Orang itu marah ataukah sedih?!. Apakah orang itu marah dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi? Ataukah benar-benar sedih?. Jelas ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di tebak. Hipotesisnya hanyalah; ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan orang itu.

Lantas, paras merah Karin pun berubah menjadi biasa. Pancaran matanya membening dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Namun, jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Ia harus bisa menahannya. Mungkin jika ia sudah sampai di rumah, ia bisa meluapkan semua perasaannya yang terbalas semu itu.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Jari-jari Sasuke mencoba untuk menyentuh setiap buku yang berjejer di depannya dan mengamati dengan hati-hati. Hari akhir pekan ini ia berencana untuk mengulang kebiasaannya membeli buku. Jangan salah, seorang Sasuke juga perlu sedikit hiburan. Beberapa _manga_ , novel misteri, atau _antologi_ puisi selalu menjadi sasarannya untuk me- _refresh_ otaknya yang enam hari ke belakang selalu berhasil direnggut dengan buku materi dan soal latihan. Sangat sederhana, Sasuke memang remaja yang baik―lebih memilih buku daripada kegiatan lain untuk menyegarkan akhir pekan―berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Matanya yang hitam itu sempat melirik beberapa rak lain disekitarnya. Seperti rak nomor 26 dan 27. Namun, ia selalu memastikan bahwa rak di depannya itulah yang isinya memang harus dicari Sasuke. Dugaannya sepertinya benar, ia menemukan buku-buku itu. 2 buah serial _manga_ keluaran terbaru dan sebuah novel _thriller_ mungkin cukup untuk mengakhiri pencariannya di Toko Buku itu. Lantas, ia pun segera menderap ke arah Nyonya Kasir.

Wanita paruh baya yang kebanyakan lemak itu sangat telaten dan pandai. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu titik namun anggota tubuh yang lainnya bergerak secara _multi-tasking_. Tak banyak, memang. Seperti mengaktifkan mesin _scan_ , mengantongi, dan menyobek struk belanjaan. Mungkin dengan memeriksa harga juga.

"Semuanya 1500 _yen_ ", ujar sang Nyonya Kasir pada Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan pandangan dari sebuah buku tebal di meja kasir.

Saat mendengarnya, spontan Sasuke meraba-raba permukaan celananya yang ditempeli saku. Matanya hampir membelalak karena ia tak bisa merasakan sentuhan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mencari pundi-pundi _yen_. Sayang sekali, benda itu tak ada. Benar, ia harus menbelakakan matanya dengan total sekarang.

" _Summan_ , ada masalah?", tanya Nyonya Kasir itu dengan ragu. Namun keraguan itu hilang tampaknya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Pemuda itu tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menampilkan deretan giginya dengan gugup sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari dahinya. Sial! Sasuke dalam keadaan gawat!. Mata Nyonya Kasir yang berwarna lavender itu, bahkan ia tak bisa melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendorong perlahan tumpukan buku yang hendak di belinya itu sambil sedikit membungkuk,

" _Sumimasen_ , sepertinya saya tidak membawa uang."

Namun, saat Sasuke bangkit, Nyonya Kasir menutup bukunya dengan paksa. Senyuman ramahnya seketika berubah menjadi tatapan horror. Wanita itu mem- _barito_ dengan volume keras hingga terpantul di setiap dinding dan rak buku,

"Apa?!"

" _Sumimaseeen_!"

Sasuke berusaha menderapkan kakinyk dengan kecepatan cahaya dan keluar dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sementara wanita itu masih mengeram seperti seekor singa betina yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan setumpuk bukunya―yang sudah masuk daftar struk belanjaan―ternyata tidak jadi dibeli. Menyusahkan saja.

Pemuda itu berlalu dan semakin menjauh. Mata-mata para pembeli masih melongo dan tampak masih tak percaya dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun diantara mata-mata mereka itu, ada satu mata hijau menyala diantara rak 8 dan 9, mengintip diantara berdirinya buku-buku, dan mencibir,

"Ya ampun !."

 **xXxXx**

"Kenapa orang setampan aku harus ketinggalan uang... "

Sasuke merutuk kearah langit biru sambil menyeka keringat didahinya yang terus mengucur karena habis berlari. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai di sebuah kursi taman yang panjang dekat jejeran pohon sakura yang lebat bunganya. Tapi tetap saja, matahari yang terus beranjak naik perlahan dan jarum jam yang terus bergerak tanpa arah kembali membuat lelahnya masih tersisa. Apalagi saat mata hitamnya jadi letih kala menatap muda-mudi sebayanya memasuki Mangekyou Cafe yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya dengan romantis, walaupun tak terlintas di matanya beberapa umbaran _afeksi_. Ah, dengan hati yang masih labil dan plinplan, Sasuke mana mau berlaku demikian. _Toh_ , kesepian dan keletihan matanya juga akibat dari kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa membawa uang, mungkin kali ini ia bisa membaca _manga_ atau novel. Ah―sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri menikmati pemandangan indah disekitarnya. Namun dalam beberapa saat saja, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, rupanya cacing-cacing yang bersemayam dalam pencernaannya mulai minta jatah. Dalam waktu seperti ini pula. Ya, ampun ! Bahkan ia juga sampai lupa―ia belum sempat sarapan.

Sasuke memegang perut atletisnya yang tertutup kaos hitam berlengan pendek. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, merasa bosan dan merutuk ke arah langit lagi dan lagi,

"Ah, andaikan aku tak lupa bawa uang!―"

 **Srak!**

Sasuke terlonjak dari keluhannya. Dengan segera, ia menatap ke arah samping tubuhnya―ke arah timbulnya suara. Tempat disampingnya memang sempat kosong tadi. Tapi kali ini sudah terisi; sekantong roti, segelas coklat panas, dan sebuah kantong berisi buku tergeletak begitu saja di sana.

"Jangan mengeluh, Sasuke _baka_ !"

Sakura tengah berdiri dengan kerennya tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Mata hijaunya berkilat, sinis. Mereka bertatapan dalam beberapa detik, sebelum Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan tidak percaya,

"Sakura?"

"Kau lapar, bukan? Masukkan roti dan coklat panas itu ke dalam perutmu. Cepat !", Sakura meninggikan volume suaranya―membentak Sasuke.

Dan Pemuda itupun tidak bisa menolaknya, ia sudah lapar setengah mati.

Sasuke menyeruput sisa coklat panas terakhirnya dan membuang kemasannya ke tempat sampah dipinggir kursi. Kini ia sudah tidak merasa lapar ataupun merasa kesepian. Sebab, Sakura sudah berada disampingnya. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu mengerti setiap keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Memberi makanan, menemaninya, dan tidak mengajaknya bicara selama makan. Ya, memang itu bagian paling membosankan dari Sakura. Tapi tidak―

"Rupanya hari ini kau sedang sial, ya?", celetuk Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja dirimu. Kelaparan, tak bawa uang sepeserpun ..., "

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Secepat kilat ia berusaha menjadi sok keren, "Ah, dari mana kau sampai tahu? Kau peramal ya? Atau―"

Sasuke menggantungkan kata-kata, mendekatkan wajahnya menatap _intens_ Sakura, "Kau mengikutiku? Dasar penguntit !,"

Sakura tak segera menjawab. Ia mendorong wajah Sasuke tanpa menatapnya, untuk menjauh.

"Jujur saja ... "

"Ya ampun!. Kenapa aku harus punya rasa kasihan padamu, Sasuke? Sampai aku jadi tak bisa berbohong seperti ini,"

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil yang tampak manis di parasnya, Sebelum Sakura memotong tawanya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja membeli buku terlalu banyak dan aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya,", Sakura mengangkat kantong berisi buku yang tergeletak diantara Sasuke dan dirinya, "Apa kau mau?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan, Sasuke meraihnya,

"Coba aku lihat,"

Pemuda itu mulai membuka kantong berisi buku tadi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati buku-buku tersebut adalah buku yang ia pesan pagi tadi. Entah beruntung atau apa yang harus Sasuke akui. Namun ini semua benar-benar kejutan yang luar biasa.

Dengan membuat efek sedikit berdehem, Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Kenapa kau harus membelinya jika kau sama sekali tak membutuhkannya, hm?"

"Itu karena sedikit paksaan ... ", jawab Sakura kalem.

"Ha? Maksudmu?!"

Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas pelan, mimiknya berubah jadi sedih,"Seseorang dengan tega meninggalkan benda-benda yang sudah di _scan_ itu tanpa uang."

Sasuke terlonjak seketika, teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Benar, itu buku-buku yang ingin dibelinya tadi pagi. Dugaannya tidak salah.

Mereka terdiam agak lama. Angin yang berhembus pun mereka biarkan berlalu. Si gadis nampak menikmatinya namun Sasuke rupanya tak begitu. Matanya mengarah kedepan, air mukanya masih memerah dan otaknya masih berfikir. Sakura baik sekali hari ini. Apa ia mulai menaruh harapan padanya atau sekedar berbuat baik?. Ah, pemuda itu hanya berharap jangan sampai Sakura terlalu baik padanya. Sebab, ia tidak pernah tahu apa maksud dari semua yang diberikan gadis itu. Ia kebingungan, terdiam, dan canggung. Lalu, ekspresi apa lagi yang harus Sasuke perlihatkan?. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan kata-katanya sudah menumpuk diotaknya. Tapi, pemuda itu masih tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat. Tapi, mungkin ia akan mencobanya barang sejenak.

Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke, ia menoleh, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Ya, ampun !. Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang peka, ternyata, "I-Iyaa bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku pikir, kenapa orang itu begitu tega ya?", dusta Sasuke.

"Kau tak bisa jujur, ya?"

Sasuke beku―Gadis itu benar-benar terlalu baik padanya. Sasuke mencoba untuk berbohong, tapi Sakura menyadarkannya. Menyakitkan bukan? Mereka bahkan saling melukai satu sama lain. Dengan kebohongan Sasuke yang menumpuk dan telah diketahui Sakura, pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahkan ia juga berharap gadis itu tidak menatap dengan mata hijau miliknya. Ekspresi apa yang harus Sasuke perlihatkan? Sasuke benar-benar tak berdaya. Namun mungkin suatu saat, ia akan tersenyum lebih sinis,

"Bahkan ..., aku tak bisa berbohong didepan seorang Sakura"

Mata mereka saling bertaut dalam jeda yang lumayan cukup panjang. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis dan membuat pemuda itu terpesona setengah mati, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memalingkan tatapannya,

" _Daijoubou_ ..., aku suka pria yang jujur"

 **DEGG!** ―jujur?. Rupanya kata itu terulang kembali, terlintas di indera pendengarannya. Pemuda itu jadi teringat akan kata-kata karin dulu. Kata-kata yang menyuruh dirinya untuk jujur itu begitu sulit untuk dimengerti dan sulit untuk dijalani. Didepan Karin, ia bisa berbohong. Tapi disamping Sakura, rasanya berbohong juga tak bisa. Gadis dihadapannya ini selalu tahu.

Tiba-tiba angin berbisik lagi, ada satu kelopak bunga jatuh diatas kepala Sakura, Sasuke ingin menyekanya. Lantas, ia mengulurkan tangan,

"Sakura?,"

Sakura berdehem, mereka bertatapan,

"Jika aku boleh jujur padamu ...,"

"―Aku sangat menyukaimu"

Mata hijau itu tampak membulat total dan kelopak bunga itu berhasil terjatuh―berdebum ke tanah, berdampingan dengan sebuah bunyi langkah kaki yang terhenti,

"Ap-Apa yang kalian lakukan?,"

Muda-mudi itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, tampaklah seorang gadis merah berkacamata dan berbalut _dress violet_ selutut berdiri diantara mereka dengan air muka amat terkejut.

"Karin?!", Sontak, Sasuke pun memanggil namanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk _review chapter_ lalu, _Minna_ - _sama_. Bagi yang bingung sama cerita/pair dalam cerita ini, VQ akan menjelaskan sedikit alurnya.

Ini menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang bingung memilih perempuan. Karin sangat mencintainya dan tampak tulus. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membalasnya, karena perasaannya hanya untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura juga terlihat masih semu; apakah dia punya perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke/tidak. Untuk lanjutan dan jawabannya mungkin ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Perlu di baca, VQ **TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN DARI FANFICT INI.** VQ hanya **MENUANGKAN IMAJINASI** yang terlintas dikepala untuk tokoh Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin. Masalah laku/tidaknya fanfict ini tergantung pada reader. Jika mereka suka, mungkin mereka akan baca. Jika mereka tidak suka, yaa jangan baca aja.

Keep peace broh. VQ suka kedamaian.


	5. Karin's Anger ( I )

Mata hijau itu tampak membulat total dan kelopak bunga itu berhasil terjatuh―berdebum ke tanah, berdampingan dengan sebuah bunyi langkah kaki yang terhenti,

"Ap-Apa yang kalian lakukan?,"

Muda-mudi itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, tampaklah seorang gadis merah berkacamata dan berbalut _dress_ violet selutut berdiri diantara mereka dengan air muka amat terkejut.

"Karin?!", Sontak, Sasuke pun memanggil namanya.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Keadaan ini masih berlanjut dalam kecanggungan sang pemuda yang luar biasa. Bahkan hingga kedua alis milik gadis itu akhirnya saling bertautan. Kemudian, ia kembali mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada sedikit membentak,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sakura bangkit―berdiri, "Oh―kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dan duduk bersama disini", balasnya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura membalas pertanyaan Karin sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa sedangkan pada tiap detiknya, Karin semakin menunjukkan kemarahannya. Jelas, bagi Sasuke itu terlihat sangat aneh. Namun bagaimanapun anehnya itu, pemuda itulah yang nampak akan punya masalah serius nantinya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ia jadi tampak semakin kalang kabut saja dengan masih terduduk dan gugup, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Lagi-lagi Karin bertanya. Sakura yang tadinya memberikan senyum manisnya seakan terkunci secara tiba-tiba saat menatap ekspresi Karin yang berubah dari biasanya, menjadi menyambar-nyambar tak menentu. Masalahnya, yang Sakura takutkan adalah kedua tangan Karin kini sudah mengepal, matanya tampak memerah seluruhnya. Gadis itu―benar-benar marah sekarang.

Dengan sigap, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri tegak diantara mereka, berniat menjadi pereda aura kemarahan yang meledak-ledak disana,

"Itu―kami ..., kami hanya ... ", sekeras apapun usahanya, ucapan Sasuke tetap terbata.

"Apa kalian pacaran?", Karin mulai terisak, "Apa ...,"

"Kalian saling menyukai?"

Seketika saja, saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa yang seakan meledak dalam hatinya,

"Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan makanan dan beberapa buku untuknya dan menemaninya disi―"

 **PLAKK!** ―Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus dipipi Sakura yang putih hingga seraya amat terkejut dibuatnya. Sakura bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan si penampar amatir itu. Tindakan Karin benar-benar sangat mendadak.

" _Uso_!", sergah Karin sembari menurunkan tangannya.

Refleks Sakura memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan meringis, "Karin? Ke-kenapa?,"

Si lawan bicara hanya bergeming dengan eksperi marahnya. Sakura tidak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Kini, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah pemuda yang diam itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu mengetahui semua alasan mengapa Karin menamparnya. Lantas, dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam itu, pemuda yang seakan tak bisa melerai apa yang terjadi diantara Karin dengannya,

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini?! Jelaskan padaku kenapa Karin melakukan ini?!"

"Aku ..., itu ... "

"―kau ..., ", Karin memotong kata-kata Sasuke, tertuju pada Sakura, "Kau bukan hanya memberikan makanan dan buku 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?!", tanya Sakura dengan segera.

Raut wajah gadis merah itu mulai menunjukkan emosi yang semakin memuncak saja. Namun gadis itu berhasil membuat nada bicaranya jadi sedikit rendah,

"Kau―", "Tadi kau bilang apa?,"

Sakura meringis kecil―lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan dan perkataan Karin terhadapnya yang tak bisa dimengerti dengan mudah. Ia ingin mengetahui jawabannya dan membuat perselisihan ini cepat berakhir. Namun, sepertinya jawaban itu ada jika Karin melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Jadi, dengan terpaksa Sakura rela menunggu.

"Tadi kau bilang ..., kau menyukai Sasuke?"

DEG―jantung Sakura hampir rubuh saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin yang terakhir itu. Seakan tak bisa bernafas, dadanya sesak. Mata hijaunya membulat, terkejut. Akhirnya Sakura sadar bahkan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Karin. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menuduh Sakura?. Apa telinga Karin sudah tuli? Apa gadis merah itu sengaja?.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Konflik masih berlanjut. Makasih banyak reviewnya minna !.


	6. I don't know the answer ( II )

DEG―jantung Sakura hampir rubuh saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin yang terakhir itu. Seakan tak bisa bernafas, dadanya sesak. Mata hijaunya membulat, terkejut. Akhirnya Sakura sadar bahkan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Karin. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menuduh Sakura?. Apa telinga Karin sudah tuli? Apa gadis merah itu sengaja?.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Melihat kejadian itu, dengan amat tercekat lebih dari Sakura, Sasuke membangunkan kehendak hatinya untuk melangkah dan berdiri diantara dua gadis cantik itu.

"Karin, kau salah paham !"

Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke, mata Karin berkilat-kilat. Gadis yang satu ini melangkahkan kakinya menghadap pemuda itu,

"Salah paham bagaimana?!. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya―melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Sasuke!. Kau tahu?!"

Mereka spontan terdiam. Sementara itu, Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan. Karin yang diketahuinya adalah seorang gadis yang pendiam, jika ia sampai punya masalah ternyata bisa lebih buas dari seekor macan. Untuk sejenak ia menenangkan dirinya yang agak terbawa emosi dan menurunkan nada bicaranya,

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas 'kan? Atau kau memang sengaja menuduh Sakura?"

Karin tetap tidak terima, "Apa kau menganggap aku gadis yang tuli?!", sembur Karin penuh amarah.

"Tapi kau memang salah dengar !"

"Salah dengar apanya?!"

"Sebenarnya aku yang bilang it―"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah cukup!. Aku mengerti, sekarang!,"

Dari arah lain, Sakura yang sedari tadi meringis dan tidak diperlakukan apa-apa, spontan berteriak menghela kekacauan diantara Karin dan Sasuke. Kedua muda-mudi yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdebat itu langsung menoleh kearahnya hingga mereka bisa menatap Sakura yang mulai terisak dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku sadar, ini semua salahku. Mungkin ..., ", gadis bersurai merah muda lembut itu menggantungkan kata-katanya―terisak. Perlahan, ia pun mengambil satu langkah untuk mundur,"Seharusnya aku tidak disini ...,"

" _Gomenasai_!."

Sasuke mendadak tersentak, sementara Karin masih menatap dengan acuh, tak acuh atas tindakan Sakura yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka di Taman itu dengan berlinangan air mata. Sakura berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, mencoba untuk menjauh dari sebuah posisi yang akan menimbulkan masalah kecil menjadi masalah besar baginya. Sebenarnya yang baru saja dirasakan Sakura adalah masalah besar. Mengapa tidak, temannya―Karin ternyata menyukai Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Parahnya, Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini. Jadi jelas, siapapun yang bersalah, Sakura akan lebih merasa bersalah dari pada orang lain.

Dalam keadaan canggung yang luar biasa setelah bayangan Sakura menghilang dibalik deretan pohon bunga plum dan jalanan yang lumayan sepi, Sasuke berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya menerjang angin diantara degupan jantungnya yang semakin tidak teratur, berencana mengejar Sakura. Namun sia-sia. Karin memeluknya dengan erat hingga tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

" _Anata wa watashi ni suki dayo ka_ , Sasuke?"

Karin membisik. Saat mendengarnya, entah kenapa Sasuke yang berada dalam ketegangan itu menjadi sedikit melemah. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan,

"Aku tidak―", pemuda itu mulai ragu akan jawabannya, "Tahu"

"Mengapa jawabanmu seperti itu?"

Merasa semakin sebal, Sasuke pun menyingkirkan pelukan kuat milik Karin ditubuhnya dengan keras,

"Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu menurut saja, "Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin―"

"Cukup!. Berhenti menanyakan jawaban yang tidak aku ketahui, Karin!. Lagipula, apa masalahmu jika Sakura menyukaiku?!. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Amarah Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menghardik gadis yang saat ini bersamanya. Sasuke tak peduli apa yang nanti Karin rasakan. Sakit atau bahkan merasa senang, pemuda itu sudah terlalu masa bodoh menanggapinya. Yang terpenting saat ini ia berlari dan mencoba menyusul Sakura.

Pemuda itu mulai menderapkan kedua kakinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Taman dengan berlari Secepat yang ia bisa. Karin memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca, untuk beberapa saat. Suasana mendadak menjadi terasa sepi. Gadis itu berfikir dalam tentang apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Ia tidak percaya Sasuke mengatakan hal semacam itu. Setahunya, pemuda itu selalu bertampang baik dihadapannya dan memberikan banyak harapan. Tapi kenapa ia malah membuatnya jatuh sakit terlalu dalam sekarang?. Tanpa sadar, Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sakit. Dan bulir-bulir kristal bening pun jatuh menderas dari pelupuk matanya yang semakin memerah.

 **XxXxX**

Mentari telah membumbung terlalu tinggi dan membiaskan cahayanya terlalu panas. Sasuke menepi pada sebuah kursi di pinggir jalan. Peluhnya hampir telah membasahi seluruh tubuh. Tak ada air, tak ada makanan, dan tak ada buku. Ya, Sasuke meninggalkan semua pemberian Sakura dibangku Taman itu bersama Karin. Sudah tidak berarti, rasanya. Dua kata yang ada difikirannya―tidak peduli. Satu-satunya rasa penasaran Sasuke hari ini hanyalah bisa-bisanya Karin tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya pada Sakura. Padahal itu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apa gadis itu terlalu cemburu padanya hingga salah dengar?. Sasuke tersenyum kecut kemudian menundukkan kepala, mungkin benar, Karin salah dengar. Namun bagaimanapun itu, Sasuke tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah tersimpan dalam dada―sebagai tekadnya.

Mata hitamnya menelusuri arah jalan. Kendaraan semakin banyak yang berlalu lalang. Tidak tampak satupun ciri-ciri gadis yang dicarinya. Tanpa diketahui sebuah jam besar di seberang telah menunjukkan pukul 2 : 25 siang.

"Sakura ... ", gumamnya lirih.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**

Reply For Guests Review :

 **( Second ) Guest** : Kapan yaa Sasuke terbata-bata? :D Mungkin baru di fanfict ; Drama ini saja. Nah, saya mohon maaf jika ini terlalu OOC.

 **Spring** : Silahkan, Sis :D .

 **( First ) Guest** : Jangan salah sangka dulu yaa?.

 **Aysakura** : Makasih udah review. Chapter ini sudah diperbaiki. Karin rajah dengar ternyata :D .

* * *

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya :) . Anggap saja ini drabble, ficlet atau sejenisnya. Insyaallah kalo udah beres UN saya panjangin deh chapternya. Oh iya, saya tidak menyangka ternyata fanfict ini banyak masukan untuk plotnya terutama. Tapi mohon maaf sekali, sebenarnya fanfict ini sudah dikonsep dari awal. Bahkan sampai endingnya juga. Jadi untuk yang penasaran tunggu saja kelanjutannya :) .

Keep peace !


	7. After That Day

Tangannya sudah terlalu basah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sebab ia menutup wajahnya karena tersedu-sedu, mencucurkan air mata. Apalagi dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan seenaknya melintas, menyebabkan Karin terus duduk sendirian di kursi taman dan tak ada satu orangpun yang peduli. Sakura dan Sasuke juga tak kembali sejak peristiwa tadi. Ia benar-benar kesepian hingga ia tak mau berhenti menangis. Dan yang tertinggal disampingnya hanyalah buku-buku berserakan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke―benar-benar tak ada siapapun.

Karin membuka kacamatanya, mengusap air mata yang meleleh dipipinya, sebisa mungkin hingga kering. Kemudian ia lindungi kembali kedua matanya dengan benda itu. Lalu, gadis itu menoleh kearah tempat dimana buku-buku itu lelap tertidur. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan kembali untuk mengambilnya, mengingat betapa sangat marahnya Sasuke pada Karin. Namun tetap saja semua itu adalah kesalahan Karin dan ia harus mengembalikan semua itu pada Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, perlahan tangannya meraih buku-buku itu dan dipeluknya didadanya. Tubuh ramping itu bangkit, kakinya mulai melangkah dengan agak cepat. Meninggalkan kursi taman dan rerumputan yang melambai kearahnya.

* * *

 **Drama**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Siang hari di musim semi memang terlalu menyengat. Mungkin itu penyebab dalam perpustakaan hanya terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Menjadikan keadaan disana tidak akan terlalu berisik dan Sakura akan merasa lebih nyaman untuk melakukan apapun di dalam Perpustakaan.

Dengan langkah teratur dan mata hijau yang tampak selalu waspada, Sakura mulai mencari buku-buku penunjang tugas yang diberikan guru padanya. Hari ini, ia berencana untuk mengadakan diskusi perihal Astronomi bersama Naruto―temannya. Ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Perpustakaan lebih awal, agar persiapannya lebih mantap.

Setelah dirasa cukup mencari buku, Sakura pun melenggang, mencari tempat yang cocok dan nyaman. Gadis itu memilih tempat duduk sepi dipojok dekat jendela. Sekejap saja saat ia hendak duduk, ada seseorang membuatnya tersentak. Orang itu berlari memutar dari balik sebuah rak buku,

" _Sumimasen_ , Sakura !. Aku terlambat!.", teriak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru sambil berlari menuju Sakura. Dia adalah Naruto, teman diskusinya kali ini.

Gadis itu sudah tahu persis dari balik nada bicaranya. Ia hanya menggumam kemudian duduk menghadap meja, "Aku juga baru sampai disini."

"Baguslah!. Tadi aku mengantar Hinata ke Kantin dulu," paras pemuda itu tampak memerah, "Dan ..., kami mengobrol sampai lupa waktu."

"Terlalu _mainstream_ ... ", tanggap Sakura, tak tertarik.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil, menahan malu. Namun, dalam sekejap ia bisa langsung tersadar,

" _Saa_ , dari mana kita mulai?"

Dengan lembut, Sakura mulai menyentuh salah satu buku yang dipilihnya. Sementara Naruto menyiapkan alat-alat tulis sebagai bahan untuk diskusi. Namun sejurus kemudian, cuping telinga Naruto mendengar sesuatu diseberang―lebih tepatnya diarah meja admin. Suara itu adalah suara siswi-siswi penggosip yang menyebutkan namanya dan nama Sakura dalam sebuah obrolan.

" _Chikuso_!. _Baka Onna_ itu membicarakan kita, Sakura!" dengus Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Siapa?."

Pemuda pirang itu mengedikkan dagunya kearah meja admin, "Gadis-gadis penggosip."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menimpal datar, "Mungkin kau salah dengar ... "

" _Shikashii_... ".

Sakura mulai merasa bosan dan kesal. Ia menghela nafas dengan keras, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dan kembali belajar !"

 **XxXxX**

Sasuke menendang _Vending Machine_ dengan sebal. Hingga minuman yang diinginkan muncul dan bisa diambil. Siang ini terlalu panas bahkan sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tetapi mesin itu tidak mengerti suasana dan malah membuat pemuda bermata hitam itu kesal setengah mati.

Dengan menghirup udara sebagai permulaan, ia menepi pada sebuah kursi kayu panjang tak jauh dari _Vending Machine_. Kemudian ia teguk sekaleng _mocca_ dingin yang sudah tergenggam ditangannya. Rasa dingin menyegarkan pun perlahan menjalar dalam tubuh. Namun tetap saja keadaan yang tengah ia alami ini tak sesegar jiwanya.

Ada beberapa hal yang hilang saat ia melirik sekitar. Biasanya, mata hitam itu bisa menatap seorang gadis berkacamata yang berlari dari arah tangga membawakan makanan dan minuman kesukaannya dari Kantin Sekolah. Atau seorang gadis bermata hijau yang berjalan angkuh dari pintu kelas menuju kearahnya dan selalu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi untuk sekarang itu hanya sekedar bayangan yang memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Buktinya, Sasuke harus berjuang sendirian ditengah kesepiannya didekat _Vending Machine_ sembari meminum cairan yang tidak cocok dengan selera lidah.

Ketika otaknya menampilkan gambar-gambar kemarin―sebelum terjadinya hari ini, Sasuke jadi tak habis pikir. Hari itu adalah hari yang istimewa baginya. Tapi pemuda itu tak menyangka momen-momen didalam hari itu akan sirna karena beberapa kesalahpahaman karena tak mampu menangkap bunyi pita suara siapa yang pada hari itu mengoceh.

Hingga mata hitamnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah atap Koridor, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan hari kemarin itu. Ingatan dimana Karin salah duga. Ingatan Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya hingga tak bisa ia cari. Ingatan saat Karin memeluknya dan berhasil membuatnya bingung―

Hingga hari ini, kedua gadis yang berarti itu berkali-kali menghindari tatapannya saat dikelas, tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan sampai tidak bersama lagi dengannya.

Sasuke mengeram, mengacak kepalanya kesal. Hatinya masih belum tersentuh oleh rasa bersalah dan masih dikuasai oleh ego yang tak berujung.

Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Meluapkan segala amarah pada penjuru Koridor Sekolah agar ia merasa lebih tenang menghadapi masalah. Namun apa daya, banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang tiap detiknya. Bahkan ada dua siswi tak dikenal yang berjalan menuju _Vending Machine_ didekatnya. Ya, Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan bersama dengan Naruto.", gadis bersurai pirang ikat ekor kuda memulai pembicaraan.

Sementara itu, temannya―gadis berambut cepol tertawa, "Iya. Padahal dia itu tampak sangat bodoh,"

Sasuke tetap diam ditempat, kedua matanya mengekor tajam, dan cuping telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama,

"Eh, bagaimana jika mereka itu sedang diskusi? Kita tidak boleh salah sangka dulu, Ino." , si gadis cepol menambahkan.

"Mana mungkin!. Saat dimeja Admin, kau sudah lihat sapaan Naruto, bukan? Dia tampak begitu antusias ketika bertemu Sakura."

"Hmm... Iya juga sih... ."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan tetap mengekori pandangan meski gadis-gadis itu telah berlalu, menjauh dari _Vending Machine_.

Dan pada saat gadis-gadis itu melangkah sangat jauh dari jangkauannya, Sasuke menunduk. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan giginya bergemeletuk. Ia marah dan tidak terima dengan satu hal yang sepertinya berupa sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Tangan besarnya meremas kaleng minuman yang digenggam hingga sisanya tumpah ke lantai. Kemudian melemparnya paksa hingga tepat masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia tahu persis kemana ia harus berlari. Meja admin, ia ingat kata-kata itu dengan baik. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dengan amarah yang telah membuat hatinya buta sampai tak peduli dengan cipratan minuman yang ia injak hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Lagipula untuk sekarang, yang terpenting ia harus peduli pada tumpahan amarahnya.

 **XxXxX**

Perpustakaan adalah kata pertama yang Sasuke lihat. Saat menatap ambang pintu yang didalamnya tampak begitu luas, Keringat dingin pun tak berhenti bercucuran dari dahinya. Bahkan paru-parunya hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Sungguh tragis dimana sebuah rasa lelah yang Sasuke derita harus terbayar dengan kenyataan semu.

Terlebih dahulu, Sasuke mengatur nafas supaya tidak terlihat gugup. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia melangkah dengan amat hati-hati. Pemuda itu berharap agar tidak ada suatu apapun yang tengah terjadi disana. Kecuali buku-buku yang berdiri beku dan Admin yang sibuk mengurus kecantikan kuku-kukunya.

Tapi ternyata harapan itu sirna sekejap mata kala penglihatannya mulai beredar kemudian berhenti dan bertumpu pada dua bayangan muda-mudi bermanik hijau dan biru yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain begitu dalam hingga mengguratkan dua buah simpul senyuman diantara keduanya. Waktu pun seakan berhenti dan dada Sasuke jadi terasa sesak dan ngilu.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menyiratkan aura hitam. Antara tidak terima dan harus menerima. Sasuke muak menatap semuanya. Tubuh tegapnya limbung, seakan bakal rubuh ke tanah. Ia memutar balik langkahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, Minna!. Gomen kalo kurang panjang. Kita main-main dulu lebih lama.


End file.
